Early Morning Moments
by MACBernal
Summary: Camelot sleeps as it's King and Queen enjoy an early morning together. [Complete]


**Early Morning Moments **

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not a new update to my other story but never fear. It's coming. I've just been obsessed with Merlin these past few weeks (along with Doctor Who and Sherlock) and this just sort of came to me. I ship Arwen hardcore. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. xoxox**

* * *

It's early morning when she wakes up, the darkness still falling over the bedchamber like a blanket. She blinks sleepily, realizing the spot next to her is empty. She frowned. She swore she had gone to bed with him firmly holding her to his side. Now he was gone. She lifted herself out of the comfort and warmth of the bed and made her way through the dimly lit halls to where she knew he'd be. And sure enough, there he was, facing away from her, overlooking their kingdom.

_Their kingdom. _

It was simply amazing, when she though about it, how she went from a mere servant girl to the Queen of Camelot. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she not only would have Arthur as her husband but a kingdom to rule over as well. And as crazy as it all was, she knew in her heart she'd never change a thing. Granted, their relationship was not easy. Everything was wrong with a prince and a servant. Everyone knew it was not the done thing. But he had loved her, and she him. He had fought for her. He believed she was worth it. And in the end, their true love made it through the hardships they faced. And now they were together. Just as it should be.

She watched him for a moment, this man she loved more than life itself, and couldn't help but smile and the perfectness of it all. The simplicity of this one instant in time. No battles. No affairs of state. No training new knights. No meetings at the round table. Just the silence. Just the peace. She made her way slowly to him, the folds of her nightgown swaying against the cold stone of the castle's balcony. Arthur was distracted, surprised when her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Gwen. You're awake."

She smiled, bringing her lips to his for a quick kiss.

"I am. I woke up and you weren't there. I figured you'd be up here. Is everything alright?"

He smile was small as he nodded.

"Of course. Everything is fine. The sun will be up soon and you know I love to watch it rise. Plus I thought I'd be nice for Uther. He was a bit fussy. It's why we came up here."

Her smile widened as she spied her son in his father's arms, wrapped in a blanket of Pendragon red, the golden crest visible underneath his tiny hands. He squirmed slightly, nuzzling further into Arthur's chest as he clutched the blanket closer to him. He was almost eight months old but he never ceased to leave his parents in awe. He was named after the late king, Gwen herself deciding upon it. Though she wasn't always fond of him, he had raised Arthur, a man so brave and just, so she'd always be grateful. She leaned into her husband, her arms coming to wrap around him carefully so she wouldn't wake the tiny bundle in his arms.

"You should've woken me if he was fussy Arthur."

He clucked in slight annoyance.

"Guinevere. I wanted you to have as much sleep as possible. I'm perfectly capable of handling our son."

She smirked up at him.

"Oh? But when he needs to be changed, suddenly Merlin is the man for the job?"

Arthur made a face.

"It's not like he was busy."

She laughed under her breath.

"_Arthur_. As the court's sorcerer and your council for all the affairs of magic, he's always busy. You just didn't want to change him."

He shot her a disbelieving look but smiled when she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay fine. But you have to admit I'm a pro at it now."

She nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Absolutely. You're an amazing father."

He shifted slightly to face her, his gaze softening.

"And you my Queen, are an amazing mother."

He leaned forward, their lips brushing softly, before the first rays of the sun started to peek out above the clouds. They turned to watch as each golden tendril touched parts of Camelot, alerting the people of a new day.

"I never thought I'd have this again."

Arthur frowned.

"Have what my love?"

She rested her cheek against his arm.

"This. Time with you. A son. If Merlin hadn't...if you had died because of Mordred...I'd be Queen of a kingdom without you. When Gaius brought me the royal seal, I wanted to try and remain hopeful. But for every moment you were missing, my heart was breaking. I was sure I'd never see you again."

He placed a kiss upon her head, whispering into her hair.

"But you did. Merlin saved me. Brought me home. Morgana's gone. There is peace. And I will never leave you again. I promise you."

She smiled up at him, tears rimming her eyes, as their kingdom woke up slowly. She always believed him, believed in the promises he made her. In the two years since Camlann, she watched everything change around her. Magic, good magic, was practiced openly, Emrys acting as Arthur's council in all matters. He was no longer afraid of the unknown magic held. After realizing it was what saved him, on many occasions, he gave it a chance. Camelot thrived. It grew. And Arthur remained at her side, keeping his promises like he always did. He was a doting father. A loving a husband. A true friend. A just king. And she knew their son and their future children would be just wise and brave as he was. Heirs to a strong legacy and an even stronger kingdom.

"Guinevere. He's waking up."

She watched as Uther squirmed and stretched, wide eyes opening to drink in the sights before him. Smiling up and them, he giggled, eliciting the same sounds from his parents. Gwen stroked his cheek as Arthur placed another kiss to the top of her head.

"Good morning precious. What shall we do today?"

* * *

**A/N: It's short but I like it. Hope you did too.**


End file.
